1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging apparatus for a massage chair, and more particularly to a massaging apparatus that has a kneading device and a pounding device respectively driven by two motors to reduce cost of gear boxes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional transmitting device for a massaging apparatus comprises a base made of a gear box containing a gear set and two belt wheels respectively mounted on upper and lower ends of the base, wherein the two belt wheels are driven by a motor. The belt wheels on the upper and lower ends of the base respectively drive an upper transmitting shaft and a lower transmitting shaft both connecting to a massaging wheel assembly, wherein the upper transmitting shaft drives two rolling arms in the massaging wheel assembly to provide a kneading efficiency and the lower transmitting shaft drives a pulling arm and then the rolling arms in the massaging wheel assembly to provide a pounding efficiency.
When the upper transmitting shaft is driven, the massaging wheel assembly provides the kneading efficiency. When the lower transmitting shaft is driven, the massaging wheel assembly provides the pounding efficiency. When both the upper and lower transmitting shafts are driven, the massaging wheel assembly provide both kneading and pounding efficiency at the same time.
According to the conventional transmitting device, the pulling arm and the rolling arms make the massaging wheel assembly to provide the kneading and pounding efficiency. However, the movements are achieved with the gear set in the gear box driven by two motors. The attachment of the gear set in the gear box increases manufacture cost of the massage device and reduces the utility of the massage device.
According to above description, the conventional massage device still has some drawbacks that all manufacturers are eager to resolve.